Raise A Glass
Brutus is summoned to another world. He does not know what is going on, and it looks like he is the kitchen of an old woman's house. The old woman is shocked to see Brutus and calls him an intruder. Brutus says he is only there to help because she summoned him. She reluctantly accepts and asks him to get the glass from the top of the counter. Brutus does this and his task is complete. The fastest his summoning task been complete ever. Brutus ask the old woman what she wants now but she does not have anything else for him to do. She is 87 years old and her husband died a few months ago. She has children and grandchildren, but they live in another city. Brutus gets some of her husband's clothes and ask what he should do now. She does not have anymore task for him, so she says he should get a job and just live like a normal person. Brutus explains that he has a huge amount of strength and magical ability, but the woman is stupefied when she hears magical ability. Brutus demonstrates by making a flame and she is shocks. She then explains how this world has no magic, instead they have robots that people control. They are remote controlled and not by many magic, and don't have a pilot inside them. Brutus asks if he can fight robots, and theoretically it is possible, but for a human to fight a robot is unpractical, robots can lift thousands of down. Brutus asks the old woman to take him to a robot fighting arena but it is late at night and she was just making diner, so Brutus eats with her and he sleeps on the floor in the living room. The next day, Brutus pushes the old woman in a wheelchair to the robot fighting arena. The old woman says that she would like to enter a robot into the competition, and she introduces Brutus. She says that Brutus is a prototype made by her son to be extremely durable and strong, and even though it is a little smaller than the other robots, it should be fine. Robots being covered in a fake skin is nothing new, so Brutus is accepted into the competition. Brutus pushes the old woman into the stand and then himself goes into the back room to prepare for his fight. When he is called up, he has to fight a robot about 1.5 times as big as him. Once the match starts, Brutus goes in for a kick but is blocked by the robot. The robot tries to punch Brutus and it knocks him back. Brutus quickly gets up and punches the robot. Brutus's knuckles impact the metal robot which cause damage to his hands, but the robot takes a huge dent. Brutus gives the robot a few kicks and is table to jump on it and tear out something important from inside it. The ref stops Brutus, tearing things out from inside the other robot is not allowed. The thing is put back inside and Brutus takes a deduction of points, then the fight resumes. Brutus dodges more attacks and throws the robot on the ground. This continues a few more times until the robot is unable to get up and Brutus is made the winner. Brutus is able to shift his knuckles back into place and because of his accelerated healing factor is he alright. Brutus leaves the stage and walks over to the old woman sitting in the stands. He is about 20 feet away when is disappears. Brutus has been summoned to another world. Total time in this world, less than 1 day.